Zanessa Oneshots
by ashyboo02
Summary: Just a whole bunch of oneshots. Mostly Zanessa though. Some Jashley and other HSM couples. Rated M for content.My name used to be:zanessasupport4eva
1. Zanessa Love

"Hey babe you wanna go to a basketball game with me since it's our anniversary?"Zac said kissing his girlfriend Vanessa's cheek."Yeah sound great Zac."Vanessa said excited."Who's playing?" "Heat vs. Lakers." "Oh cool." Zac's phone rung and he answered it. "Hello." "Oh yeah hold on for a minute." Zac walked outside on their balcony.

Vanessa gave him a look. He saw it and mouthed _I need to take this_. She mouthed back _Fine_. She walked into her closet to find something to wear. She came out wearing some jeans, flip flops, and a white shirt. Zac came inside and changed into some jeans, white shirt with black letters spelling Zac and some white and black nikes. He grabbed a L.A. Lakers hat for him and V. They got ready to leave before they left Vanessa grabbed Zac's jacket that had Efron on the back of it. She smiled and thought to herself _Wow this boy has a lot of personalized __clothes_. They got into Zac's car and were off to the game. They got out of their car and Vanessa put on Zac's jacket. Paparazzi were following them but Z & V were used to the attention. They have been dating for five years and are used to having millions of pictures of them together posted in magazines and the Internet.

It was half time and the screens were falshing images of people. Most of them were of the players, Zac and Vanessa. At one point they were flashing couples on the screen and around their images they had _Kiss Me_. Vanessa thought to herself _Good thing __they didnt flash a picture of me and Zac_. But did she speak to soon? As soon as she focused her eyes back on the screen she watched them play a clip from High School Musical 2. It was the part where her and Zac were singing You Are The Music In Me. As she watched the clip and the song was ending she heard the announcer guy say something important. "Ok ladies and gentlmen we have a very special annoucement."

_Wait a second. I know that voice it's Ashley and Jared._Vanessa thought to herself. Ashley came on the system now "OK Zac turn to Vanessa and tell her to look at the screen." Zac turned and looked at Vanessa "Babe look at the screen" Vanessa looked at the screen and tears fell down her eyes. Up there on the screen flashed the words _Will You Marry Me_. Vanessa turned her attention back to Zac who was holding a beautiful multi-carrat engagment ring. Inside of the silver band where the words _Zanessa Love Forever and Always_. Zac put the ring on her finger and Vanessa kissed his lips. "So is that a yes?" Vanessa shook her head yes. "What took you so long?" She asked him holding his hand. "I wanted it to go by smoothly and now felt like the right time." "Aww Zac." That whole night the paparazzi, fans, and some of the b-ball players congradulated the happy couple. Zac was happy due to the favor Vanessa promised she would give him as a thanks we're finally engaged present. He couldn't wait to get home.

They arrived home and Vanessa ran inside the house and locked Zac out. "Come on babe let me in." 5 minutes later Vanessa opened the door wearing nothing but a robe. "Why are you wearing that?" "Shut up and kiss me." Zac smiled as he leaned in for a kiss from Vanessa. As their kiss grew deeper Zac untied her robe. He looked down and saw a hot pink lace panty set. "I told you not to open that present until I was in the room." "Yeah I know but I thought I would suprise you." "Yeah I'm really suprised." "But you got to admit I look hott." "Yeah you look really sexy." Zac said kissing her neck and pushing her against the wall. Zac carried Vanessa up to their room. He layed her down on their bed. Vanessa flipped them over so that Zac was on the bottom and she was on the top. She straddled him. She tossed off his clothes and Zac helped her with her own. Vanessa straddled Zac again and she started to jump up and down on his croch. Her breasts jumped up and down and Zac played with them. "Ooooh Zaaaaaaccc."Vanessa moaned as he began to massage her boobs.

Zac bucked his hips sp he matched Vanessa's moves. She jumped on him harder and harder. She was gettign tired of jumping so much so Zac flipped them over so that he was on the top and she was on the bottom. He thrusted into her as hard as he could. He could feel her walls tighten. "Oooooh Neeeeeeeesssssssssaaaa." "Oooooh yeah.Zac. right. there."Zac speeded up his pace. "Im so close baby." "Me too."Vanessa said. She was exausted and she knew Zac was too. They came out on to each other and were left laying side by side panting heavily. "I love you Zac." "I love you too Nessa.Now get some rest." "For round 2?" "Yeah"


	2. Zanessa First Date

**Summary: Zac and Vanessa's first date.**

"Ok Ashley what about Zac?" Vanessa asked her best friend Ashley walking into their hotel room. "How many times do I have to tell you? Zac likes you a lot. When I mean a lot I mean on the verge of loving you."

"I dont believe you. He likes you I just know it."

"WHAT?! Zac does **NOT** like me. He likes you he admitted it. To me, Monique, and Corbin yesturday. Still don't believe me?"

"Nope."

"Ugh fine I'll call Corbin." Ashley got out her cell-phone and dialed Corbin. He answered it "Hello." Ashley smiled."Took you long enough to answer now I have you on speaker. Please explain to Vanessa that Zac is practically in love with her."

"Ok listen Ness, Ashley is right Zac loves you. He can't stop talking about you. It drives me crazy. All the Vanessa is the best girl in the world. She has the most beautiful smile. I love her laugh. All that it's so mushy."

"Zac said all of that about me?" Vanessa said kind of excited. "Duhh he surely won't be talking about Ashley." Corbin said laughing. Ashley on the other hand didn't find it funny. "Watch it Corbin." He hung up the phone and there was a knock on the door. Vanessa answered it. "Hey Zac."

"Hey Vanessa can I speak to Ashley privately?"

"Uhm sure I was leaving to go to the pool anyways. I'm meeting Monique down there. You guys have fun." Vanessa left kind of sad that Zac didn't want to talk to her.

"Zac its not that hard. Just go up to her and be like Vanessa would you like to go out. Simple as that."

"It's not that simple. Its nerve racking."

"I swear Zac if you don't go out there and ask her to a movie or something I'm gonna kill you."

"No your not."

"Your right but just do it." She pushed out of the door and he walked down stairs to talk to Vanessa.

"Hey Vanessa."

"Hey Zac."

"I thought you where gonna be here with Monique."

"Well...I was but Corbin got sick and she went to check on him."

"Corbin's not sick."

"Oh. See she made him feel better."

"Right. What are you doing tonight."

"Nothing why?"

"Just wondering if you want to see a movie with me?"

"Sure. What movie."

"Uhm. A scary one. What about Prom Night?"

"Sure. I really want to see that."

"Then let's go" Zac grabbed her hand and they walked to the movies. At the movie all the parts that scared Vanessa she grabbed Zac's arm. Then Zac put his arm around her. He started to lean in when... the lights turned on. He pulled away blushing. Vanessa giggled."Why are you blushing?"

"Uhm no reason at all. Do you want to walk through the park?"

"Yeah that sounds fun."

They were walking through the park. Vanessa started to shiver. Zac gave her his jacket. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. I had fun on our date."

"Date?"

"Did I say date? I mean..."

"It's ok Zac. I know its a date."

"Oh. So uhm so I guess you know."

"Know what?"

"That I love you."

"Yeah Ashley told me. I didn't believe her at first but then it got across to me."

"So its ok if you don't feel the same way but do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah I'll like to be your girlfriend."

"See I know you didn't feel the same way. Wait a minute did you say yes?"

"Yep."

"Cool."Zac leaned in and kissed her lips. Sparks flew everywhere."Oh and Zac I love you too." Zac leaned in and kissed her lips again this time more passionately. "AWWWWWW!!" Zac and Vanessa looked around to see Ashley, Monique, Corbin and Lucas looking at them. "There's no such thing as privacy anymore." Zac said as him and his girlfriend walked over to their best friends.


	3. Memories

**Summary: This is about Zac and Vanessa years from now having memories ****of their life together. So it's memories of the past. Some of them they are ****telling their children. And the other's are just having flashbacks. ****Sorry ****Horrible**** at summaries. And also sorry for my grammar. **

"Hey Nessa where are you?" Zac screamed walking into their house with their 5 year old son Alex. Vanessa giggled. "Im right behind you." Their 8 year old daughter Taylor was walking beside them smiling. "Mommy and Daddy how did you guys meet?" Zac looked down at Taylor "Well Taylor...

_"Vanessa Hudgens to the stage please". Vanessa walked on the stage with butterflies __in her stomach. "Ok Vanessa you would be singing 'Start Of Somehing New' with __Zac Efron." the director Kenny said. Vanessa walked on the stage. She was really __nervous. She had heard things about Zac Efron. Like for example he's a player, __he was really hott, and some more negative things. When she reached the middle __of the stage and she looked into Zac's eyes. "Wow he is really hott." Then she heard __a chuckle escape from his lips. "Did I just say that out loud?" Zac nodded his head __while Vanessa blushed. "It's okay I hear that a lot. Im Zac." Vanessa smiled. __"Im Va...Va...Nessa." "Ok Va-Va-Nessa how would you like to hang out with me __after auditions?" I'd like that." Just then Kenny spoke "Could you two stop flirting __and just sing the song." The two teens laughed and then began to sing._

"So that's how my mom and dad met." Taylor said as she got tucked into bed. "Yep thats how me and your dad's relationship. "Mommy what about your first date?"Alex asked as his mommy tucked him in. Zac looked at Vanessa. "Yeah Ness what about our first date.?" Vanessa began...

_Vanessa was waiting on Zac to pick her up for their first date. They where __going to this Japenese Resturant. Just then there was a knock on her hotel __room door. She walked to the door and looked in the mirror next to it making sure __she looked her best. She was wearing a gold and black sequin dress with __gold heels and a purse that matched her dress. She opened the door and __a smile grew on her face. "Hey Zac." She said looking at the handsome boy __in the dress shirt. "Hey Ness you ready to go?" She grabbed his hand and closed __her hotel room door. They walked down and made their way to the resturant. __"So you look nice." Zac said as they sat down in their seats. "Thanks you look __nice too." Zac smiled as the waitress brought them their drinks. Vanessa started __to ask questions. "So Zac how many girlfriends have you had?" Zac rubbed __the back of his neck."Uhm well you see I'm..." Just then Zac accidently __knocked his drink down and on his pants. He then turned beet red. __Vanessa giggled. Zac looked at her "You think thats funny?" Vanessa nodded __her head. Zac started to laugh as well. So they ate sushi and lots of it. When __dinner was done Zac walked Vanessa back to her hotel room. When they __reached it. Zac looked at Vanessa."I had a great time tonight."_

_"Yeah me too." She said smiling. Zac looked back at her."So uhm I have a __question."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you wanna do this again. Like become my...girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah I'd like that."_

_"Cool. So tomorrow I would pick up after auditions and we could do a movie __in my hotel room."_

_"Yeah that sounds good."_

_"Ok bye." Zac hugged Vanessa and she kissed his cheek. "Bye."_

"AWWWWW!! Daddy got kissed on the cheek."Taylor said smiling. Vanessa giggled "Yeah that probably made his day." Zac looked at her and smiled. "Trust me it did. I liked you so much." "I liked you a lot too." Vanessa said pecking his lips with a soft passionate kiss. "Eww!."Alex said covering his eyes. Everyone laughed at the five years old."Mommy what about your first kiss." Zac looked at Vanessa and nodded his head no. Vanessa looked at him "Come on Zac it's not that embarassing." He sighed."Fine. We have been dating for 2 weeks and I finally thought to make my move..."

_Zac practiced how he was going to finally make his move and kiss Vanessa __in the mirror. He kept puckering his lips up. What he didnt know was that __Vanessa used the key he gave her to get into his hotel room. She was __watching him make a total fool of his self. "Zac what are you doing?" __Zac turned around fast and he was beet red. "Uhm Ness. Hey are you __ready to go. I am ,so lets go." He grabbed Vanessa's hand and they left __the room. They walked through the park holding hands and talking about __'High School Musical'. Just then Zac got a text from te director Kenny. __He read the text message and a huge smile came across his face. __"Babe guess what."_

_"What?"_

_"WE GOT THE PARTS AS GABRIELLA AND TROY!"_

_"No way.!" Zac picked Vanessa up and twirled her around. He put __her back on the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he __wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked down at her and she looked __up. Before they knew it they where both leaning in. Their lips touched __as they shared their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. There was __sparks in that passionate kiss. They pulled away 5 minutes later. __"Its about time." Vanessa said kissing his lips again. After that kiss Vanessa looked into Zac's eyes and he burped."Eww Zac."_

Zac looked at both of his children they where fast asleep. Vanessa got up and jumbed on his back. Zac carried her to their room. He out her soflty on the bed and they cuddled up together under their covers. "Hey babe remember when I asked you to mary me?" Vanessa smiled."How could I forget that. After all it was one of the best days of my life."

_Zac watched Vanessa click through the the t.v channels. 'Should I do __it know?' He thought to himself. He walked over to her. "Hey Zac." __"Hey Ness I got a question for you." "Sure anything." She watched him __as he got down on one knee. Her eyes widened. "Vanessa we had __this special connection between us for 4 years now. And it's been __really good so far. All the mind blowing make-out session if you know __what I mean. We shared a lot together. You were my first love and I __was yours. Hopefully I still am since we live together now. Anyway __what Im trying to say I guess is that I love you with all of my heart. __You mean the world to me and I want to spend my forever with you. __So I want to know if you feel the same way. Will you marry me?" __Tears fell down Vanessa's cheeks. She nodded her head."Yes.!" __She squealed. Zac put the ring on her finger and their lips crashed __on each other. "Zac you mean the world to me too. I want to be yours __forever and beyond that. I love you so much." Vanessa said as she kissed __him again this time more passionately. Zac pulled away for some air. __"Come on lets take this upstairs babe." he said while picking her up bridal __style._

"Zac how long did it take you to write that speech?" Vanessa asked looking up at him."Actually my original plan was to just come out and say 'will you marry me' but what i actually said to you I just came up with right off the bat." "Really. Thats so sweet." She leaned and pecked his lips softly. Zac smiled that kiss reminds me off our wedding kiss.

_Zac and Vanessa already exchanged vows and were getting ready to have __their first kiss as a married couple. The preacher spoke" I now dub thee __husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Zac smiled as he lifted her __veil and kissed her lips softly. After that they grabbed two doves and let them __go and they soared in the air. __Everything was going good it was time for their first dance. They were dancing __to 'All My Life by K-Ci and JoJo' Zac wrapped his arms around her waist __and Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed to the music __and snuck a few kisses here and there. It was truly the perfect wedding. __Zac lowered his mouth to her ear and he wispered "I love you." __"I love you too." "Always and forever.?" "Always and forever."_

_It was time to cut the cake. Zac grabbed the knife and put it on top of the cake. __Vanessa put her hand over his and they cut the first piece together. When the __cake was cut Zac and Vanessa fed each other. They threw the bouquet and __the leg piece(__**A/N I dont know what its called.**__) The hopped in the limo and __where off for their honeymoon._

"Zac remember when you got frosting on your nose?" Vanessa said giggling. "How could I forget you put it there."Zac said chuckling. "What about our honeymoon?"

_Zac pushed Vanessa down on the bed of their vacation house in Miami. __He kissed her lips passionately and he started to deepen it but Vanessa __pushed him off. "Come on babe it was getting good." Vanessa giggled. __"Relax Zac Im just going to change." "I dont know why when you get back __your going to be naked anyways." She smiled."I know but what I brought with __me is really sexy and I want to wear it for you. But while Im gone you should __get out of that tux." She turned around and walked into the bathroom to change i__nto her lingire piece. She came back and Zac's mouth dropped. 'She looked __amazing' he thought. She walked up to him and straddled him. She leaned __close to his ear and wispered how do I look. "Sexy." She crashed her lips __on his. As their tongues battled she slowly pulled off his boxers making him hard. __Zac flipped them over and imediatly took her clothes off. When they were off __he thrusted into her. She moaned his name into his ear. Zac thrusted harder. __"Zaaaccc. Kiss me." Zac crashed lips with Vanessa. She cupped his face __in her hands. Zac thrusted harder as Vanessa moaned into their kiss. __They where both close. "I love you."Zac said as he and Vanessa came out __on each other. "I love you too."_

"Yeah that honeymoon was great but not as great as the news that you were pregnant." Vanessa smiled. "Yeah that was some great news." The rest of the night they spent time talking about all the good times they shared. Like going to Hawaii and all of the fun awards shows they went to together. Vanessa was almost asleep when Zac said "Babe you know that all these memories are just the begginning for us." "Yeah I know Zac." She leaned in and kissed him goodnight.


End file.
